Jealousy: Its a different feeling
by Enchanted Epic Princess
Summary: Lucy went on a vacation. She returns back to find many things changed but Quinn wants her help to get Hunter. Am really worst at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy: It's an interesting feeling

[It's a different scene. Hunter and Quinn are not together but Christabel and Connor are together.]

Quinn

Life has turned around. Mom has decided that she'll make a peace treaty with Helios Ra and Our people. Well as dad said Enemy's enemies should be our friends. Mom's going with that. Na Foir is making Christabel their Queen. So, the coronation is due three weeks. Connor is going crazy about her just like am thinking a lot about Hunter these days. Helios Ra has agreed to make treaty with on a condition that one of us makes bond with one of their loyal agents. But Mom isn't going to let anyone a part of our family. She's decided to select the best. After all they have to take up the name Drake. She had put up a challenge. Even though am really tensed if Hunter doesn't go well, then what? No way have I had to be with Courtney. Even though she's beautiful but she's not as beautiful as Hunter. Her blonde hair, her talks, her smile, her attitude, her strength and the way she's ever ready to fight. I have her photo in my phone. I keep looking at it when am alone. Obviously I love her. It's just not something like I like her but I love her. I can do anything for her.

"Quinn, come out of her thoughts man." Connor, my twin entered. He knows everything about me.

"I can't help it. Just like you think about Christabel all the time, bro." I said.

"Yeah, like I don't know. But let's do something. We can't sit on like this. You can't get engaged with her before you're sure she too loves you." Connor said.

"You're Right. But what do we do?" I asked him.

"That's something to think about." Connor said. "Let's check something on internet."

"Good Idea." I said. We both jumped on the bed and switched the laptop on.

Lucy

I have to go back to school in 2 days. I am still in Dubai. We're leaving today evening and will reach home tomorrow morning. Freaking Hell! I'll reach home and then I'll be back to school.

Dubai is a beautiful place. There are tall buildings and beaches with adorable sightseeing. But still there's no place like place. There's no better place than with the Drakes and mom dad. I miss Solange a lot. But not more than how much I miss Nicholas. Nick! I am dead excited to be back in his arms. It's really nice in his arms.

"Lucky, pack you things dear. We have to reach the airport by 6 and it's already 5:15." Mom said.

"Yes I am packing my things, mom." I said.

"Okay. Do it faster, Lucky." Mom said.

"Yes mom." I said.

I went on and packed my things. It's been two months holiday. Really, I must have lost track of so many things. But as soon as I reach Violet Hill, I am going to eat Solange's brains until I am versed with all the things again. I have packed my things and we are sitting in the taxi to the airport.

"Yes! We're finally going back home. But this travel was fun. I've noted all the things for Solange. I've put gifts for everyone." I said happily.

"Yes. We can go to any place on earth but there's no place like our own home." Mom agreed.

We drove to the airport. We reached the airport at 5:30pm. The flight is leaving at 6:15pm sharp. We paid the taxi and walked in the airport. I took our boarding passes and got our luggage tagged. It feels so nice thinking about Nick and Sol. Quinn is going to kill me if I don't give him his gift. He'll tease me mercilessly. That Vampire needs to keep his eyes on his girlfriends and not on us. Sol and Quinn fight like dogs and cats. He and Kieran always tease me. Sol has to shut Kieran but still he won't listen to me. But still there's no other like Quinn who could replace him in my heart. I can't even spend a day without him hugging me. He's my favorite brother in all the Drakes. Not like I hate Connor, just that he's a bit too soft like teddy bear. Connor is now onto Christabel. Hey, between I forgot that Christabel had turned into a Vampire and I couldn't even talk to her. I saw her and Connor's pictures on Connor's facebook account. They're so beautiful.

OMG! It's already 5:55pm. Yay! Yay! Just 5 minutes for the flight to come and then we'll board it and we'll be back to Violet Hill by tomorrow morning 6:15am.

"Lucky, our flight has arrived come one." Mom snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yay Yay!" I jumped in happiness.

We walked towards the flight. We sat in the airbus. It was huge than the earlier ones. The airbus drove towards the plane. I walked up into the plane.

"Good evening, Ma'am. I hope you have a good time flying with us." The Hostess said.

"Thank you." I said. I was in a happy mood.

I had got a window seat. Soon the flight took off. We had got a nice dinner.

Now I am feeling sleepy. I hope Nick wanders in my dreams. The AC cooling had increased. I took out my jacket and wore it. Actually it is Nicholas' and I love it so I took it from him and he had no problem with it. Anyways the cold never bothered him. But still he wore a jacket not to have attention. It is so warm. It feels so sleepy in this jacket. It feels like his arms. I always fall asleep in his arms. Mom says that's a proof that we love each other too much.

I closed my eyes listening to music.

"Lucky, wake up dear. Wake up it is almost 5:35am." Mom woke me up. I shook myself and woke up. Its 5:35am and I am still sleeping? Wake up Lucy.

I woke up and took my things. It is not 6 and we're all set to get down and go home. Home is just few minutes from the airport. I have a big list of things to do.

1\. Complete the remaining piece of homework.

2\. Eat some homemade food and chocolate.

3\. Meet the Drakes

4\. Give them gifts.

5\. Shopping with Solange and Nick.

6\. Talking to Christabel on the phone.

7\. Pack for school.

Okay Okay. The list is small but it takes the whole day. And I have school tomorrow. Now in the car am sitting and thinking on what homework is remaining.

We're now back home. It is still has no speck of dust or dirt. "Great to be back home." I said.

"We too are glad to be back home." Dad said.

"Hot chocolate?" Mom asked.

"Am always up for Hot Chocolate." I said. Mom made some delicious hot chocolate. I got fresh and started doing the left piece of homework. Two bits are left. One on Supernatural and other on physical fitness. I've done with supernatural and now just some of physical fitness is left. That will be copied from my roommate.

"Mom, am going to the Drakes'." i said.

"Are you sure? You still might be a little tired." Mom said.

"No ,Mom. I am never tired to go and meet Solange." I said.

"And Nicholas" Dad said.

"Dad!" I said.

"Okay Okay!" Dad said.

"Okay. You can go. But remember, don't drive too fast." Mom said.

I drove to the Drake land. I was sure to be on the Drake compound. As I reached the front gate I saw another jeep. Surely Kieran's. I parked it besides Kieran's jeep and took out the gift bag. It's a bit big since I have gifts for everyone. Before I could knock the door. I was opened by a black haired beautiful girl. Solange.

"You've grown taller." She said.

"Thankfully you noticed." I said. I then felt a cold arms around my waist.

"Nicholas!" I spoke his name.

"I missed you ,baby." He said.

"I missed you too." I said. He came close and pressed his lips on mine. It sent butterflies into my stomach. It felt so good.

"Babes, get yourself a room before you get too intimate and start making out." Quinn entered.

"Hey Handsome!" I hugged Quinn. He hugged me back and messed up my hair.

"I know am Handsome ,babe." He said.

"Hey! She's my girlfriend. You're not supposed to call her babe." Nicholas complained. Quinn walked up to Nick in his vampire speed and started punching him in a friendly way.

"Hey! Quinn, stop it. He's my boyfriend. You're not supposed to hit him." I said possessively.

"Fine. If you have time, I need some help from you ,babe." He said.

"When? And why?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you later. I mean you'll find out soon." He said.

"You've lost track of so much. Duncan is getting married in two months." She said dancing around.

"What? Whom? Who's the lucky bride?" I asked jumping too.

"Eleanor Julie, She's from one from our court. Duncan finally found his love in her. They dated each other for two months and now they're getting married." Sol told me.

"Oh! Where's Duncan?" I asked her.

"He's out with his car." She said.

We ran out and started to rub Duncan's hair. He lifted me off my feet.

"So, what's up bro? Finally getting married? Ooo! I still haven't met her. Eleanor, who's she. When am I meeting her?" I said.

"Who's talking about me?" A beautiful brown haired girl put her head out of the window. She had earplugs in her ears. She removed them. "Lucky?"

"Yes. How do you know me?" I asked her.

"You're silly. I've seen your pictures and Nicholas won't stop talking about you. My ears are full with your name from Nicholas's mouth." She said.

"You're so beautiful!" I said.

"I am. Well, now Nicholas please leave me and don't fill my ears. Fill your girlfriends'." She said.

I laughed and she rubbed my hair and tickled me. Then she started playing drums on the engine. I laughed.

"OMG! You're seriously like Solange." I said.

"No, Solange is like me." She said. I actually like her. She's confidant, beautiful, smart and tall. We all walked out.

"Hey. That's my car ,baby." Duncan said.

"Who cares... we do have a mechanic." She said and laughed.

"So, what else have I missed. Christabel come here often?" I asked her.

"So, you've seen those pictures?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Connor goes up to meet her once a while." Quinn said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The School again

It's so amazing to be back at Helios Ra. It now feels much like home since the fight with my grandfather. He kept saying me to cut off my hair. No way have I willed do this. I love my hair and any girl would. Okay, I accept that I actually am boyish and all the sort of sporty but still I am a girl. Well, standing at the school corridor and welcoming all the students and assuring their parents and shaking hands with them. I stood there like a student who could be trusted with kids rather than a girl who's fighting with her grandpa to save her hair. He is old but still can kick my ass if I do anything wrong. But he has changed a lot now. He's better off with the Drakes after Quinn saved me. I know after I complete my schooling, Grandpa would marry me into a vampire hunter family and make me a hunter too. He still has his old thoughts that a girl is the one to strengthen families and connecting two vampire hunter families is the most proud job. I have different view. I am completing my schooling, hunt down Hel Blar, make a name of my own, become a Helios Ra agent and then marry some co hunter.

"Hunter Wild?" A man came towards me.

"Mr. Osaki? When did you come to the city?" I asked the old man. Mr. Osaki had been a great hunter in his olden days. I used to go hunting fish with him when I was a small girl. He used to treat me as his own granddaughter since he had a grandson.

"I arrived just a few days ago, Hunter. So, ready to take down the worse of the worst?" He asked me.

"Have I ever been not prepared, Mr. Osaki? After all Grandpas would be highly sad if I am not ready to take down his record." I said.

"How many Vampires have you taken down till now?" He asked me.

"I have taken down 63 vampires' .Near to Grandpa's record. Don't worry, Mr. Osaki I'll soon break your record too." I said confidently.

"Way to see, dear." He said "Michael, this is Hunter. If you want to be a great hunter, you be with her and follow her." He said.

"Mr. Osaki?" Courtney said surprised. Of course, Mr. Osaki is a well known hunter. His name is written in golden letter in the hall of fame.

"Yes. Okay then dear, I'll leave. Tell Caleb that he has a brilliant granddaughter." He said and walked away.

"I was supposed to welcome the parents. You can't go on and ruin my chances." Courtney said.

"Look, I've told you before. I knew him since my childhood. Just because you're insecure, I can't be rude to him." I said and walked away.

Mr. Osaki had known the Drakes and he's one of those hunters who are supporting the peace treaty. Grandfather was convinced that the Drakes are good because of him.

"Hunter, Grandpa is really fond of you. He talks about how you two used to go fishing together. How did you become such a great hunter?" Michael asked me.

"My name is Hunter and so I am supposed to take up the name. Practice and bravery with s pinch of courage. You need to rub a diamond to make it shiner. You are a diamond and we'll help you in making your skills shiner." I said and smiled at him.

"Do you know Quinn Drake?" He asked me.

"He's one of royal prince. But I don't know him personally, why?" I asked him.

"No, nothing. Just like that. Bye." He said and ran away. Just then Lucy entered the scene.

"Hey! Hunter" She said.

"Hi! So, how was your trip?" I asked her.

"It was huge fun and I bought you some gifts. I missed you too much." She said.

"I missed you too, Honey." I said.

"That is your pet name, Hunter. It suits you not me." She said.

"Okay fine." I gave up.

"I need to complete my Physical Fitness homework." She said.

"Have you ever done it?" I asked her.

"Just some bit is left." She replied.

"The room has changed. There would be one Twelfth Grader with you. Luckily, I and Chloe are together. You have Courtney." I said smirking.

"You're a Devil! I hate you." She said.

"It's okay, I love you too." I said.

"Hunter, stop teasing the poor baby." Chloe entered.

"Shut up you two." Lucy said.

"Sorry! But really I have loads of sympathy for you. We're going out tonight." Chloe said.

"What? You're allowed?" Lucy said.

"Oh Yes! If you wish to come, ask Courtney." I said.

"I'll try." She said.

"Hope you succeed in it." I said.

"Bye!" She said and walked to her floor. The time was up. All the students had arrived.

The day went fine. I had to do floor duties and Lucy troubled me a lot. She had to sneak out every five minutes. Chloe ate all my chocolates.

It was fine and 6:39pm in the evening.

"You are still not ready, Hunter?" Chloe asked me.

"Why? We still have time. We're going out at 8:30pm." I said and continued reading my school book.

"You're studying so soon?" She asked me.

"Yes. I have no other work." I said.

"Get ready, idiot." She said.

"It takes less than half an hour." I replied not looking up.

"Oh! It is just because you're already beautiful and you don't put much make but spend time on your hair instead of on make up." She said. I shrugged and continued reading. True, I spend time in combing and styling my hair rather than on dress and make up.

"What are you wearing?" She asked again.

"A blue short dress and thinking about hair style." I said.

"Can I see your dress?" She asked.

"Sure. It's placed in my cupboard." I said. She pulled out the dress.

"Oh my god it is so beautiful!" She exclaimed. I had a blue strapless blue short dress. It had a flowy skirt. I did have a nice sense of shopping.

"Thanks. But I still don't have matching hair clips and rubber band." I said.

"I thought you were letting your hair open." She asked.

"No, I am thinking to braid it up. And another problem is heels. If I wear heels I can't even outrun a raccoon." I said.

"Oh! Please, Hunter! You're too perfect to run. You're right there start fighting." She said.

"Hey ladies, I too have the permission to come with you guys out." Lucy entered the room. She saw Chloe and looked impressed and then saw me and got a shock.

"You have already started studying? You're acting like Sarita." She added.

"See, it's not only me who thinks it is too early to study." Chloe said.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked them.

"Get ready." Chloe said "You too get ready, Lucy."

"Okay, just give me some time. I'll put jeans and a tee." Lucy said. "Chloe, no matter how much you put make up Hunter's going to draw all the attention."

"True! You always draw more attention that any one of us. Even the damn gorgeous boys flirt with you." She said.

"I don't give them a damn, Chloe." I said.

"Get ready." She said. I finally saw the time. It was 7:30pm. I got up and started getting ready. I walked into the bathroom and took a bath. When I came out it was 8pm. I wore my dress and saw myself in the small portion of mirror as Chloe took most of the area. I just need to take care of my hair. I started making braids.

"Hey Blondie, I am ready." Lucy entered.

"So, ready for the outing? Where do we go?" Chloe asked.

"Rickson Club?" Lucy suggested.

"I don't mind going there." I said.

"I'll love going there." Chloe said.

"So we'll go to Rickson." Lucy said. We all walked out of our room. A guy stared at me.

"Hey Sexy, are you out somewhere?" He asked me.

"Yes, somewhere I won't find guys like you." I said.


End file.
